


He Knows

by goodnightnathan



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, i might add more and give a happy ending, i'm so sorry i love my son stingy more than anything, religious, this is more me projecting my own insecurities on fictional characters than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightnathan/pseuds/goodnightnathan
Summary: Stingy's parents are super religious. Stingy just wants to dance with Pixel. Is that so bad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this can either be a standalone or I could add more if anyone is interested! (And wants this to be less sad)

Jesus glared down at the congregation. He saw all, heard all, knew all. His bronze eyes, full of righteous grief, stared straight into Stingy’s soul. And he knew all.

Stingy’s wool pants were scratchy, and he shifted in the pew. His mother shot him a look. Her pearls gleamed. Stingy stifled a sigh and turned back to the priest, trying to listen really hard.

“For we all sin and fall short of the glory of God,” Father Patrick continued. Flecks of spit always shot out of his mouth when he talked about sin. “You must beg forgiveness for your sins. There’s no use in trying to hide it. God knows your heart. He knows your inner thoughts. Confess, repent, and you will be free of your sins.”

A drop of sweat trickled down Stingy’s neck. He slipped a finger under his collar and tugged at it. His father nudged him with his elbow. And Stingy tried to listen really hard. Jesus was watching. He knew.

Yesterday was Stingy’s first high school dance. A gaggle of awkward fourteen year olds hugging the walls of the smelly gym, pretending to be too cool to dance. Stingy went by himself, but Stephanie sought him out, arm in arm with Pixel. Pixel wore a light blue button down and a crooked plaid tie. He pushed a few bright red locs out of his face and smiled shyly.

“Wanna dance with us, Stingy?”

“No thanks,” Stingy had replied, examining his fingernails, “This music isn’t really my style.”

Stingy had watched them go. Stephanie’s dancing was dynamic, fun, free. Pixel was hesitant, but he livened up when kids flocked to the floor. Stingy’s blazer clung to the wall like it was glued there. He wished he hadn’t told them no.

The priest splattered the front row again. Unfortunately not holy water, just more sin. Stingy’s eyes drifted back up to the bronze Jesus looming over Father Patrick’s head. Did he really know everything Stingy thought? Did he know that Stingy noticed how tall Pixel had gotten over the past few years? Or the biceps he’d developed over the summer? Or how deep his eyes were? And how they crinkled when he smiled?

Father Patrick said Jesus knew. Stingy’s parents said he knew. And Stingy knew something too. He was a sinner, and he had to repent. But he thought about Pixel’s smile. And he didn’t want to.


End file.
